Putting the 'Ghost' in Casper
by LordOfAllBricks
Summary: Amity's high school is playing host to the most foreign of exchange students—ghosts! But what will happen when a certain hero keeps "playing hooky"?
1. 1

**WHY DO I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS?! I CAN'T WRITE ALL OF THESE AT ONCE SOMEONE HELP**

 **Also hey check this out: ¡ɯoʇuɐɥd ʎuuɐp uʍo ʇou op ı**

* * *

Everyone was excited.

Two months ago to the day, Amity Park's mayor signed a treaty with a ghost chosen to represent Earth's alternate, and very spooky, dimension. A picture of the mayor shaking hands with a green, one-eyed ghost flooded the papers for weeks afterwords, especially since no one had seen this ghost before. Interviews with resident ghost experts revealed little to no information at all; the Fentons had no idea who this ghost was; the GiW didn't seem to care after learning the entity's ectoplasmic power level was only two; and the Red Huntress, caught by a willy reporter directly after she sent the Box Ghost screeching, only shrugged and growled about how no ghost could be trusted, and this one was no different from the others. Many people tried to turn to Amity's more familiar undead visitors, but most ghosts seemed uncomfortable discussing the treaty and the ghost who signed it. The most anyone got was when a reporter called out a question to Phantom when the ghost boy captured skulker in his thermos device after the hunter started openly attacking reporters. The teenage ghost had paused, looking at Lance Thunder incredulously, before snorting.

"You mean one of the Observants? Yeah, they're annoying as hell."

"So you're saying this 'Observant' was not an accurate representative for your kind?" Lance questioned, desperately holding a microphone toward Phantom.

Phantom grunted again, floating lower. "Nah. They're the ones in charge, so they're kinda the only ones anyone could agree on. Annoying, but since they work with Clockwork, no one dares mess with 'em."

"And who is this mysterious Clockwork?" Lance pressed, eagerly shoving his microphone towards the ghost boy and frowning when Phantom quickly moved back.

"Ah, would you look at the time! I should g–" Quite suddenly Phantom clapped both hands to his head, scowling as a huff of pain escaped his jaws. "Oww! Cut it out! It was just a pun!"

"Are you...alright?" Lance asked nervously.

Still frowning, though with an amused glint in his eye, Phantom waved away the reporter's microphone, gingerly tussling the back of his head. "Yeah, 'm fine. Old fart just clonked me on the head is al– OUCH!"

He crashed to the pavement. Zooming back up, Phantom waved his hands erratically, shouting up to the empty sky.

"You _knew_ I was going to say that! What's the point in whacking me anyway?!"

"Um..."

Noticing Lance was still there, Phantom let out an awkward chuckle, his hand returning to the back of his head. "Yeaaah...I'll just go now." And he phased into the ground.

Needless to say, the citizens of Amity were quite curious about this mysterious Clockwork who could hurt their hero without even being there. Seeing how familiar Phantom was with him helped ease their worries, though many people had not dismissed the almost playful tone their hero had taken with a being that seemed incredibly powerful, and from what they surmised, worked as a leader of the ghost zone itself. The ghost boy had more powerful friends than they previously thought.

A few days after the short interview with Phantom, the treaty's details were released to the newspapers. Everyone was shocked to read that ghosts would be frequenting their city, not as citizens—but as students. Apparently, this "Observant" thought it best to educate each worlds' young in the same environment. "We believe this arrangement will help promote future coexistence between humans and ghosts alike," the mayor stated to an army of reporters. "Every ghost young enough will attend our very own Casper High and participate in this learning experience. Likewise, I expect _all_ students to respect one another, ghost and human alike. My counterpart will return next month with a compiled list of names for Amity's newest ghostly students. Until then, we can only prepare to accommodate our future friends."

That speech was exactly one month ago. A week had passed since the school year started, and now everyone in Casper was sitting on the edge of their seats. Even some teachers were twitching. It was only four minutes now...four minutes until the new students would arrive. Hundreds of eyes watched clock hands in each classroom slowly twitch by.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

The excitement was palpable; heads constantly darted to the doors, the windows, the celling; no one knew how the ghosts were going to make an entrance. For all anyone knew, it would end up one gigantic brawl between the ghosts from the zone and Amity's permanent undead resident. He was bound to be here.

Three minutes.

When the Observant ghost had returned, he came bearing a long list of names, many of which no one had heard of before. Among them were ghosts whose personas were well known in the city, while others were only known through word or deed. Still more were completely unknown. Once the newspapers got their hands on those names, there was a huge debate over the ghosts everyone knew, and the ghosts no one recognized. However, though the debate was fierce, newspapers were most enthusiastic about one name in particular, so much so the streets of Amity were filled with the shouts and whoops of those who attended Casper as students. Their age group was his biggest supporter, after all.

Two minutes.

No one had really noticed how young he was. He always seemed so strong, so immovable. When Pariah Dark appeared, their hero had fought him with courage unsurpassed by any proud figure in history. He was always putting himself before others, actively carrying out the common good. To think that Phantom would have been worrying more about homework and prom if he were alive was a concept mind-boggling to Amity's citizens. And now he would be.

Sixty seconds.

His name had been on the list. Halfway down, in slightly different handwriting than the others, had been the name _Daniel Work Phantom_. No one had thought of him as a high schooler. No one had even considered he had a middle name.

Thirty seconds.

 _Work?_ People wondered. _What kind of name is that?_ It couldn't be found in official directories, so it wasn't a name from when he was alive.

Twenty seconds.

Phantom used to be alive...he died recently, didn't he? He was exactly high school age. He must have died right before attending. To think of their hero, dying so young, and yet protecting them despite his naivety, people couldn't help but respect him even more.

Ten seconds.

It was almost time. In just moments, Phantom would be in their school. What would he do? What would he be like? Would he need to borrow a pencil? Did _any_ of the ghosts come prepared?

Five seconds now. All throughout the school, ghosts were entering the building, phasing into classrooms holding glowing binders and twirling pencils. Students and teachers alike held their breath, all wondering exactly the same thing. If he would come. If they shared a class with Danny Phantom.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick...

BRIIIIIING

Phantom was late.

* * *

 **-_- Like I said at the top...I have too many ideas and not enough time to keep up with them. What to do, what to do... *mild humming***

 ***humming turns into panicked wailing***

 **WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE**


	2. 2 2

**OMIGOSH SO I HAVE AN IDEA OF WHERE THIS WILL GO AND I WAS LAUGHING MY BUTT OFF**

 **GUYS THIS IS GONNA BE FUN**

 **But first some feels**

* * *

"...He's late."

"Of course he's late. What did you expect him to do?"

Twenty-three heads swiveled around to the back where two ghosts floated. One was unfamiliar, wearing an ancient looking robe, her blonde hair pulled into an intricate braid. The pendant around her neck glistened strangely. Paulina raised a hand to her own neck with a small frown.

The other ghost everyone immediately recognized. It was Ember, the famous rock star.

"Should we...say something?" the unnamed ghost whispered, looking nervously at the crowd of humans before her.

"Chill." Ember rolled her eyes. Wait—was she chewing gum? "Can't you hear that? He must've found the dipstick."

The first ghost quieted. "Yes. Oh, am I excited! I've never gone to an actual school before! My time was before women were allowed to attend..." Suddenly bashful, she sidled closer to the pop star. "What are we supposed to do?"

"You figure it out." Ember sashayed to an empty desk and plopped herself down, swinging her legs up on top of the desk. Her guitar swung onto the back of her chair. After a moment the ghost rocker shrugged and slid her guitar off completely, hanging it like the human students had hung their backpacks. She slammed her notebook down and started twirling her pencil, giving the window a board look.

"Ugh. Just sit _down_."

The robed ghost didn't move, craning her neck. "Is that–"

"Yep." Ember grinned, though not pleasantly. "Looks like someone got to him before we did."

"I would _never_ –" the unnamed ghost protested, but her words were cut off as a new ghost abruptly phased into the room. Everyone, even the ghosts, stiffened immediately. This ghost had a feeling of foreboding. A "don't mess with me" ambiance.

Most people, however, forgot their sudden nervousness when they realized the white ghost was holding another, smaller, specter.

It was their hero!

"I believe I've found something of yours," the white ghost growled. He tossed Phantom down. The moment his feet hit the ground, Phantom let out a gasp, one leg crumpling on impact. He quickly raised himself back up again, blinking away his pain and glaring at the white ghost.

"Walker! A little warning, maybe?"

Walker only lifted a smug eyebrow before turning to Lancer. "You are the human in charge, correct? I found your student engaging Skulker. See to it he is properly punished, as his fate lies outside my reach...for now."

The ghost phased through the celling. Phantom glared at the floor, muttering.

"More like that tin can decided to have a go at _me_..."

"Aww, did sumwon escape mwai boyfriend again?"

Phantom's head whipped up. "Ember!"

The rocker smirked, snapping her gum. "What's up, baby pop."

"Sir Phantom!" The robed ghost, forgotten until now, hurried forward, reaching toward Phantom. "You are injured!"

Phantom quickly sidestepped her, giving the distraught ghost an awkward pat on the shoulder. "I'm fine, Dora. He only managed to catch me by surprise, is all."

"But your limp–"

"I said I'm fine."

Dora hesitated, biting her lip. "If you're sure..."

"Trust me," Phantom laughed, "I've had a lot worse."

"If I may interrupt this heartwarming reunion..." Lancer interjected dryly. "I believe you two need to find your seats."

"Oh! Sorry, Sir Lancer!" Dora quickly curtsied and hurried to the desk opposite Ember, flushing as Phantom shook his head at her being too 'formal'.

"Mr. Phantom? You too."

Phantom sighed and began moving down the rows, heading for an empty desk in the middle of the classroom. Immediately Sam stretched out into the aisle while raising her hand, blocking him.

"Mr. Lancer, I think Danny's sick today?"

Phantom froze.

"Yeah," Tucker glanced at Phantom. " _Very_ sick."

Lancer groaned, waving a hand toward Phantom. "Mr. Phantom, your seat is in the back."

Their hero was already scrambling backwards, awkward apologies tossed over his shoulder. His limp was startlingly clear as he walked the last few paces to his desk, but as though he could feel everyone's eyes on him, it had vanished by the time he reached his seat. Ember leaned over as he collapsed.

"So, why were you _really_ late?"

"You know why," Phantom hissed. "Shut up."

Everyone stared, openly fascinated (except for Danny Fenton's two best friends, but no one was paying attention to them). Finally Lancer cleared his throat.

"Ah-hm. So today were were going to discuss chapter five...everyone take out your books."

The class shuffled around, pulling Eating Animals from under desks and out of book bags, but they were interrupted by a slam coming from the back. Heads swiveled around to see Phantom's face planted on his desk.

"Sir Phantom? Are you feeling ill?" Dora asked worriedly.

"I left my stuff," he moaned. "And I forgot to read that chapter! I'm doomed!"

"Yo, dipstick, did Skulker hit you in the head or something?" Ember asked, popping a bubble and shooting Lancer a glare when he immediately frowned at her.

"What? No, he just broke my leg..."

Exasperated, Ember sat up, leaning next to Phantom. "You're not your other self, idiot. Pay attention."

Phantom's head snapped up. His gaze was so intense it seemed to burn through the air. He uttered a single, pronounced syllable, before abruptly faceplanting again.

"Oh."

Lancer seemed to be considering if he should say something, but in the end he decided against it.

"I suppose now is a good time for our new students to introduce themselves. If you could please..."

Ember pushed herself up, leaning against her desk and flashing the room a sassy grin. "Wattap. Ember's the name, Ember McLain."

"That rhyme was so lame, Ghostwriter is writhing in pain," Tucker whispered. Sam hunched over, shoulders shaking as she tried not to laugh aloud. Phantom watched with a saddened look.

"I...I am Princess Dorthea." The robed ghost had risen, floating a few inches off the ground. "Please do not call me Dora. Only those close to me are permitted to use that name."

Half the class blinked. Phantom had called her Dora.

Speaking of which...

"Oh!" Phantom stumbled to his feet, catching himself on his desk. He clutched his side, wincing slightly, before staring at the class. Very awkwardly.

"Umm...I don't think I need an introduction."

"Come on, dipstick, this is school! Tell everyone three things about yourself!" Ember sang. She was really enjoying watching him squirm. "For me, I play guitar, I sing, and I'm part of a rock band."

"But everyone knows that..." Phantom complained. A glint entered his eyes. "Tell them what the full lyrics to your song mean!"

Ember did a double take. "What?! No way!"

"Spill, or I wont!"

"Do I have a say in any of this?" Dora asked timidly.

"Fine!" Ember spat. "It's about my death! I was caught in a fire! There!"

"And who started that fire?" Phantom pressed.

Ember looked livid, but she wasn't going to back down now. "ME! There, I said it!"

It was dead silent. The air was so thick you could choke on it. Phantom and Ember were glaring at each other. A fight seemed immanent.

"I like summer days, music, and reading by the fire." Dora offered. "I died when I was twelve after falling out of a window."

Now it was Phantom's turn to look flustered. "You fell out a window?"

Dora seemed fascinated by her petite shoes. "I...I may have been pushed..."

Now even Ember was staring at her. There was a hint of pity in the rocker's steely eyes. She turned to Phantom, almost accusingly, and swept her hand out to indicate the entire room. Her unspoken words were clear— _Go on then. It's your turn._

"I..." Phantom hesitated. "I...I enjoy..." He looked lost. "W-well, um..."

"Three favorite things." Ember prompted quietly.

He gave a jerky nod. "Um...video games...? Um...I like flying, too," he added bashfully. Several girls (mostly Paulina and her clique) wanted to run up and hug him. "And...I like hanging out with my best friends."

Unseen, Sam and Tucker both beamed.

"...Sir Phantom? You don't have to tell them..." Dora whispered.

"Yes he does." Ember replied harshly. "Every single ghost knows. It's only fair the humans do as well. Isn't that right, Phantom?"

Phantom looked very tense. His shoulders were hunched, and he kept shuffling his feet (favoring the left one). Suddenly everyone realized he was speaking.

"I...I don't like to talk about it..."

"Then don–"

" _Do it._ "

At Ember's tone, Phantom's head jerked up. He locked eyes with her for a long moment.

"I was electrocuted in my own house by one of my parents' inventions," he whispered.

There was a long silence.

"Keep going, dipstick," Ember spat. "You're not done yet."

Phantom was glaring at her now. " _Fine._ Just _shut up_ , Ember. Fine..."

His eyes flickered to the watching humans.

"I died a few months ago."

That was when everyone's minds exploded.

* * *

 **PS I don't own** ** _Eating Animals_** **for copyright reasons**


	3. 3 3 3

**Somehow these characters' personalities work perfectly when meshed in a high school environment. Go figure**

* * *

RIIIIIIIIING

Students flooded into the halls. People dove for their friends and lockers, dodging shoulders and fallen backpacks. A few ghosts floated near the ceiling.

"Did you hear?"

"Seriously?!"

"That's crazy!"

Through the whispers pushed Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. They headed to their lockers, each glancing at the door between theirs. From behind them came a barely audible sigh.

"No way! I can't believe it!"

Sam tossed her head, glaring at the freshmen. He ducked and fled.

"It's no use, Sam," Tucker pointed out, slamming his locker shut with his shoulder and leaning on it. "High school is a rumor breeding ground."

"Might as well try," the goth growled, glaring so fiercely at a whispering group of girls they abruptly went silent before hurrying away.

"It's my fault anyway."

Tucker rolled his eyes at the voice. "Dude, she would've told everyone if you didn't."

An invisible Danny somewhere to the left huffed. "Not without twisting the details."

"Did you _have_ to challenge her like that?"

"Duh! It's Ember! We don't exactly get along!"

"What's your next class?" Sam interrupted, shoving her locker closed and slowly walking down the hall. Tucker ran to catch up.

"Um..." The sound of papers being shuffled was heard. A schedule, given by Lancer last class, blinked into visibility. "Looks like they signed me up for gym?"

"Why would they do that?" Tucker asked, peering over a hypothetical, though probably intangible shoulder, studying the schedule Danny held aloft. "They still think you're a ghost. You don't need to do pull ups."

"Well, I think it's a great idea!" Sam snatched the schedule. "Sounds like a great way for the ghosts to blow off steam."

"Speaking of which..."

Sensing that their friend had stopped, Tucker and Sam warily looked around, stopping as well. Standing a way aways was Dash and his clique. They were all eagerly talking to none other than Johnny Thirteen.

"Oh yeah, Phantom and I know each other all right." Johnny smirked. "I guess you could say we've...worked together before."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Paulina gushed. She fluttered her eyes, offering the ghost a flirty grin. "What else do you know, handsome?"

Johnny, to his credit, held up his hands. "Whoa now, I have a girlfriend."

"Really?" Kwan glanced around. "Is she here?"

"Yep. Probably went off with her friends." Johnny chirped, grinning. "Kitten's always been the social butterfly."

"And what does that make you?" Star asked curiously.

Johnny winked. "A ladies' man."

Cue Paulina metaphorically swooning. Johnny's smirk only grew. He started to speak until another kid accidentally bumped into him.

"Yo, watch it!"

"S-sorry!" the kid gasped, backing away. His grey eyes had widened considerably. Johnny's smile had suddenly become malicious.

"Well if it isn't Poindexter! Having fun being a high school dweeb again, Poindork?"

The black and white ghost winced. Dash's eyebrows went up. "Isn't he going to fight back?" he asked, giving Poindexter a frown.

"Nah." Johnny leaned down to Poindexter's hight and casually flicked his forehead. "Guy's a wimp even after death. Isn't that right, Poindweeb?"

Poindexter flinched, bowing his head submissively. "Y-yes."

Dash's eyes were now radiating respect for this new ghost. He grinned at Johnny, cracking his knuckles. "How about I show you how bullying is done in this day and age?"

"Normally I'd be offended, but great minds do think alike. He's all yours." Johnny smirked and leaned against the wall, casually watching Dash back a terrified Poindexter into the corner. Right as the jock's fist went up, a hand grabbed it. Dash whipped around with a heated glare only to find blazing green eyes boring into his own.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Phantom hissed.

Dash's mouth fumbled, but no words made it out. Suddenly he was shaking. Was his hero mad at him?

"Ah, Phantom, there you are! Go on, show these humans how it's done!" Johnny waved a hand, looking quite smug.

"The hell?" Phantom let go of Dash, spinning around to face the taller ghost. "I'm nothing like him!"

"What are you talking about?!" Poindexter wheezed. He glared at Phantom through his glasses with sudden hatred. "You're just as much a bully as everyone else here! Don't bother denying it!"

Dash gaped at Phantom. His hero...his number one role model...was a bully?

Awesome!

"Aw yeah, man! High five!" Dash lifted a hand, beaming. Now he had something in common with Phantom besides being fitness buddies! It was only a matter of time before they were best friends! Phantom would join the football team, and then they'd win state! It was going to be epic!

Phantom's eyes were cold as he regarded Dash. "And to think I actually unshrunk you," he muttered, pushing past Dash and stomping down the hall, vanishing behind Danny Fenton's two loser friends. They both glanced at each other, frowning.

"You two!" Poindexter screeched. "You were with him! You're bullies! You're all bullies!"

This sudden rant was silenced by a boot. Specifically, Johnny's, and his foot was still in it. Poindexter was now on the floor, and his glare melted into fear as he regarded the biker leaning over him.

"You got something to say, punk?" Johnny pressed harder, making Poindexter wince. "Want me to tell these humans about graduation requirements?"

"Oh, please, no! Anything but that!" Poindexter pleaded.

"Then scram!"

The grey ghost happily obliged, scrambling to his feet and running away. Johnny watched him with a frown before catching Dash's eye.

"Too bad. I guess we'll have to stick to just plain humans. Swirlies still a thing?"

Dash, now recovered, grinned. "You bet."

"Show me your favorite targets," Johnny strode down the hall, "and I'll show you the markings of a true pro."

He paused next to Tucker, grinning unpleasantly as his shadow fell over the geek. Suddenly Tucker's PDA fizzed and died.

"Hey!"

"Wasn't my fault." Johnny shrugged, loping backwards down the hall. "Must be your bad luck!"

"Oooo, Bad Luck Tuck!" Paulina whispered sagely.

"Oooooo!"

"Shut up!" Tucker snapped. His ears were burning red. Sam quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him away, pressing a backup PDA into her sullen friend's hands.

"Come on, we've got to get to Bio before the bell rings and tell Mr. Falluca Danny's sick. You don't want the school calling his parents asking if he skipped, do you?"

That sent them both speeding down the halls as fast as their feet could carry them.

* * *

 **Short chapter is short, and so is someone's temper**

 **Hey I'm liking where this is heading. Next up is gym, and you're gonna be surprised! :P**


	4. 4 4 4 4

**I was gonna have a younger member of the far frozen in Danny's gym class, but that didn't work out, so I went ahead and wrote about cereal *eyebrow wiggle* Enjoy**

* * *

Vlad never liked the Fentons as a whole. Jack was always there, and Jasmine's attitude was usually cold towards him ever since the Ectosuit fiasco. Maddie was warm-hearted by herself, but while with her family, she never would have appreciated his advances. Daniel was just a rebellious teenager.

Gaining the boy as his apprentice was proving to be fruitless, since Vlad himself was viewed as such by Daniel. Or was it a cereal brand? He never paid attention to the teen's insults. What was important was that Daniel's powers were developing at a rapid pace. The boy needed his guidance in order to avoid making the same mistakes Vlad himself had made in the past twenty years, and with an ever-increasing arsenal of powerful ghosts backing the teen, Vlad found less chances to speak to Daniel, much less put forth a new tactic to win the boy over to his side. Daniel had developed too long outside his guidance. The boy had become arrogant, Vlad believed, and refused to listen. They fought in broad daylight, ghost or human, petty insults or heated ecto rays. Somewhere along the way Vlad's fatherly ambition had ceased. The two halfas now operated under a heavy rivalry, recognizing the other to be an equal, and very annoying, opponent. For the most part Vlad had stopped trying to recruit Daniel except when sneering out his own banter during their fights for old times sake. They took every opportunity to catch the other off guard. It could almost be considered a strange friendship, except for the lack of any respect whatsoever and Vlad's creepy and still ever present obsession with Maddie.

Which is why, when Danny saw his 'uncle' standing in the gym wearing a whistle and teacher's badge over his suit, he felt a flood of dread.

"What th... _Vlad_?!"

"Hellooo, little badger!" Vlad crooned, smirking. "It seems I am your new teacher. You may address me as Mr. Masters if you wish."

Danny raised his fists and assumed a fighting stance. "Fat chance, fruitloop!"

"HEY NOW!" Casper's regular gym teacher, Mrs. Tetslaff, barked, glaring at Danny. "We do NOT insult each other in my presence! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Perfectly clear, Doreen." Vlad waved a merry hand, walking toward the double doors leading outside. "Phantom's the last one! We'll all be back ten minutes before the period is over."

Though loth to obey, Danny followed the man, watching as Vlad's cheerful smile twisted into a sinister grin. Danny groaned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he grumbled, not in the mood for a fight at the moment.

"It's simple, my dear boy. The school board decided that having one period a day to let off steam was appropriate for the ghosts, and they coordinated gym classes for such a purpose." He reached the doors, unlocking them with a set of keys handing from his lanyard and stepping outside. "Of course, they needed someone to be in charge during this time, and since your parents were not exactly the best candidates, I stepped forward."

"Hey Plasmius! What took ya so long?"

Danny gaped at the ten or so ghosts floating outside. They were all more or less grinning, though they seemed pretty relaxed...

"Just had to fetch Daniel."

...until Vlad had to go and screw it up.

Danny twitched uncomfortably under the many pairs of eyes now glaring his way. He didn't know half of them, but apparently they all knew him, judging by their dark expressions. He shuffled his feet, feeling the left one twinge.

"Okay!" Vlad clapped his hands together. A ring of black light encased him. When it split, it revealed a duplicate, which in turn transformed into his ghost half and lifted into the air. "This is not gym, or study hall, or free time. I have been given permission by the council to educate you in areas other humans cannot provide." Plasmius smirked, his red eyes gleaming with unrestrained triumph. "As of today, I will be training you on how to properly use your ghost powers!"

Many of the ghosts exchanged excited glances, smirking. On the ground, the real Vlad leaned over Danny.

"I'd get up there if I were you," he teased. "You don't want a zero for a participation grade?"

"Skulker broke my leg this morning!" Danny snapped. "I'm still recovering!"

Vlad paused, his eyebrows drawing together. "Fine." He turned to the ghosts, giving his duplicate a evil grin.

"Today we will be having target practice. Phantom is our willing volunteer!"

"What, WHAT?!"

* * *

Everyone turned to watch a rumpled, bruised figure phase through the locked door. He became tangible, leaning back and wincing. His left leg wasn't even touching the ground.

"You're late, Phantom. I hear you've been having a problem with being tardy today. Perhaps I should give you a watch so you'll be early for once."

"Mrs. Lockheart, I was early for my own death." Phantom mumbled sarcastically. "Plus, I already have a watch. It doesn't tell time."

The class frowned at this exchange. One girl hesitantly spoke up.

"Um, Phantom? How did you know Mrs. Lockheart's name?"

Phantom's eyes flashed, but he looked too tired to to anything other than shake his head slightly. "Read it off my schedule?"

He dragged himself to the only available desk (unfortunately, at the very front,) and gratefully sank down, his limbs shaking slightly. At once a white ring appeared around his waist. Phantom let out a startled yelp; the ring vanished.

Everyone stared at him.

"Ehheh..."

Frowning, Mrs. Lockheart rolled up her sleeves, grabbing a book and writing something on the inside cover with a flourish.

"Your textbook." She tossed it to him; Phantom tried to grab it only to hesitate. The book slammed into his face.

"Ow!"

The girl who had spoken earlier picked it up, handing it to him. "Are you okay?"

"M'fine!" He took it, yawning. "Meant to go intangible. Kinda forgot how."

"Um..."

" _Anyway–_ " Mrs. Lockheart intoned. "Today we're going over the modals again. Lenny, could you–"

"Hold on!" Phantom's drooping head snapped up. "What class am I in?!"

Everyone stared at him. A few whispers floated up from the back of the room.

"This is Latin four." Mrs. Lockheart frowned. "Do you not have your schedule with you? How did you know which class to come to?"

Instead of replying, Phantom once again deflated, openly lying down on his desk with his arms hanging off. "Thank the Observants..." he huffed. "A class I can survive in."

A few people laughed at that. Phantom grinned slightly, fully looking around.

"Mostly seniors here? And no ghosts besides me?" He grinned. "Yep. I'm gonna like this class."

"Phantom–" Mrs. Lockheart interjected, cutting across several sudden conversations between the seniors. "I'd appreciate it if you refrained from disrupting my class time."

"Fine with me..." Phantom pulled his arms up, folding them under his head. His back slowly rose and fell. The girl sitting next to him gently poked his side. Their hero twitched, but did not stir.

"Wha...he's asleep? Just like that?" someone whispered.

"Yep," she replied, tilting her head slightly. "Is he breathing?"

A heavy snore erupted from Phantom; the white ring appeared again, more sluggishly this time. A few people openly giggled.

Phantom's head snapped up. "THAT'S BLACKMAIL, SAM!"

The girl jerked her arm back, feeling a strange warm buzz as her hand moved through the ring, which disappeared a moment later. Phantom remained stiff before seeming to realize he had shouted; their hero glanced around awkwardly, wincing at how many people were staring.

"Yeaaah...on second thought, maybe napping isn't such a great idea..."

Some people wanted to laugh, but they held back, unsure if they should. Phantom groaned and knuckled his white hair with an unhappy scowl. A few crumbles of grass and dirt were knocked lose and landed on his desk. He barely even noticed, turning to Mrs. Lockheart with a resigned scowl.

"Num vadam in E somno nutricis officium?"

She smiled slightly. "Nice pronunciation, but no."

Phantom's head landed on his desk with an audible groan. The class tittered in amusement.

* * *

 **(I don't particularly like this cappy, but it's been sitting in my files for over a week, and since I didn't seem keen on tampering with it any time soon I went ahead and gave it to y'all. If it feels filter-ish I apologize.)**

 **K guys I'm gonna be using google translate for the latin (and probably esperanto some time later) so if anyone can help me proof the latin I'd really really really appreciate it, because we all know how dodgy google translate can be sometimes. He's in a latin four class! I wanna try and capitalize on that, but it's hard to do when I don't speak the language. Too bad ghosts don't traditionally speak german...**


End file.
